An electronic marketplace facilitates sales of items by multiple merchants through a common network site. Some electronic marketplaces may be associated with a fulfillment network. A merchant who participates in the electronic marketplace may be able to ship inventory to one or more fulfillment centers in the fulfillment network in order to outsource order fulfillment. The inventory of the merchant remains identified as owned by the merchant and separated from other products while being held at the fulfillment centers.
Each fulfillment center in a fulfillment network may employ a common computer application to control operational aspects of the fulfillment center. Such operational aspects can include, for example, control of automated order fulfillment systems. If the computer application is employed in different fulfillment centers, configuration parameters may vary to account for significant differences between the fulfillment centers. Such configuration parameters can number in the thousands. Additionally, different implementations of the computer application will typically have a unique set of configuration parameters with respect to individual configuration parameters and/or values assigned thereto. Accordingly, management of such configuration parameters can involve the expenditure of significant effort. Such expended effort can be increased even more due to additional complexity introduced by the existence of different software versions of the computer application and/or different computer platforms used to host the computer application.